


a guiding hand

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chenle pats the top of Mark's head, hand sliding to the back of his head to thread them into his hair. "Come on, sweetheart. Be good and suck daddy off. Just like you know I like."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	a guiding hand

"Why are you acting shy all of sudden?" Chenle asks, peering down at Mark who's kneeling between his legs, hidden from view under his desk. "Weren't you the one begging for some dick just a while ago?"

Mark releases a high, breathy noise. The tip of his ears are a deep red and the flush spreads down from his cheeks to his neck. Though he's dressed, his tented pants show how desperate and horny he is right now, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire.

Chenle pats the top of Mark's head, hand sliding to the back of his head to thread them in his hair. "Come on, sweetheart. Be good and suck daddy off. Just like you know I like."

Mark shuffles a little forward, lips parting as he leans down. His breath grazes over the bulge in Chenle's pants, tongue darting out between pink lips to lick a streak and mouth over the fabric. Chenle releases a hum from the back of his throat, adjusting his position on the chair, and tugs at Mark's hair.

"Don't make me wait too much, baby. I have to go back to work soon. If you tease me you know what will happen with you later."

That makes Mark snap into action. He looks up at Chenle through his eyelashes, puppy-like eyes asking for permission that Chenle grants through a nod of his head and a noise, his hand making pressure on Mark's nape and guiding him forward.

Mark finally places his hands over Chenle's thighs, squeezing them before sliding them up, lowering the zipper, and pulling down his underwear just enough to take his heavy cock out. He licks his lips, gulping heavily when it's met with the hard member in his hands, tip shiny with pre-come he can't help but lean forward to lick at.

Chenle only sighs a little when Mark wraps his lips around the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit and the underside, drooling over all the extension so he could move his hands on the base, trying to make the slide something better. Mark hums at the taste of Chenle's cock exploding on his mouth, at the weight over his tongue. And though his knees burn and his back aches, Mark can only close his eyes and bend over even more, trying to swallow all of Chenle's cock that he could.

"You're doing great, baby," Chenle says and Mark nods his head, praise making his guts burn. "Yeah, keep doing just like that... Ah—open your mouth a little more, sweetheart."

Chenle's hands are a comforting weight on the back of Mark's head, guiding the rhythm, and Mark tries to nod his head to demonstrate he was listening to the instructions, that he wanted to follow him and be good, but it was hard to do that when Chenle's hand held his head in place and he didn't want to take Chenle's cock out of his mouth to say that. So he looks up through teary eyes and hopes that Chenle can read his intentions while trying to open more his mouth and relax his jaw, to have all of Chenle's cock inside his mouth and down his throat.

"I know, baby, I know," Chenle immediately says when he catches Mark's gaze, the heavy hand on Mark's nape sliding up and down, thumbs making a little caress and rubbing the skin before they intertwined again with the strands. "You're doing so good. You're giving daddy all he needs."

Mark closes his eyes again, spit dribbling from his mouth as he keeps bobbing up and down, the bitter taste of Chenle's precum something that makes his mind go all dizzy and just want more and more of it. When he relaxes his muscles enough, he manages to fit all of Chenle's cock down his throat, his eyes stinging with tears and making him almost choke up, but the raw moan Chenle lets escape from his lips is enough to stir Mark up and make him keep going, swallowing around Chenle's cock just to hear another noise.

Chenle's hips buck up and almost gag him, a wet and gargled noise sounding before he pulls back. Mark whines and tries to follow after the cock, spit connecting his lips to the member in front of him, but Chenle holds him back by his hair.

"Breath, sweetheart," he says, his voice wavering a little.

When Mark looks up at him again, he sees that Chenle's lips are pink and swollen from all the biting he must have been doing, his eyes narrowed as he stares down at him. Mark feels his guts being lit on fire, his own erection struggling against his pants and begging to be touched.

"How are you?" Chenle asks, tilting Mark's head up by the grip he had on his hair.

Mark's eyes flutter shut for a second before he manages to clear his throat and answer with a broken voice, "G-good. Want you," he says, breathing heavily. "Really—really want you... please..."

A smirk forms on Chenle's face and he pulls on Mark's hair at the same time he lifts his other hands, fingers brushing against the side of Mark's face before his thumb makes pressure on his bottom lip and makes him part his mouth. "Please, what?"

Mark swallows heavily, his cock pulsing inside his own underwear. "Please, daddy," he says. "Please give me your cock."

Chenle chuckles, eyes glinting as he gives him a sharp smile. "Of course, baby. Just because you want. I give you everything you ask me for, don't I?"

Mark nods vehemently. He tries to maintain eye contact with Chenle, but all he wants is to close his eyes and drown in all his senses while Chenle fucks his mouth. "Yes, daddy." Mark sticks his tongue out, shuffling again in place, hoping to release some of the tension on his knees.

"My baby is so desperate," Chenle mutters, his hand sliding away from the side of Mark's face to the back of his head. Now, both of them hold his hair there, guiding his movements. "All he wants is cock all the time. Maybe you're too spoiled, after all..."

The edge that forms on Chenle's tone makes Mark snap his eyes up, brows furrowing. He gulps, thinking of what he could say, but the truth is that he _was_ spoiled and Chenle always gave him everything he wanted. There was nothing to be denied there.

"But you're too adorable. Ah... what can I do when I can't tell you no? You're always so good for daddy."

Mark assents with his head, biting down on his lip. Chenle seems to get the answer he wants because he makes pressure on the back of Mark's head, guiding him forward again, and Mark immediately opens his mouth.

"Come on, baby, let me fuck your mouth now."

He couldn't have said that fast enough. Mark opens up and hums at the first touch of Chenle's hard cock against his tongue, eyes fluttering close when it hits the back of his throat, his weight and the pressure on his mouth making him feel all full, making him full of Chenle.

Chenle holds his hair tight, holding his head in place as his hips snap forward, fucking his mouth in the way he wanted and without mercy this time, making tears well up in Mark's eyes and drool escape from his mouth, the lewd sounds echoing throughout the room. Mark accepts and wants it all — he tries to relax his jaw the most he can, to hum around the cock inside his mouth, to lick and swallow all that he can.

That's what he likes the most — to be taken care of and having someone enjoying ruining him. That's what lits his body on fire and makes him all dizzy, making his cock twitch inside his own pants, begging and begging for just one touch.

Chenle has no hesitation in the way he thrusts inside Mark's mouth and down his throat, his words making way for grunts and moans he muffles by biting down on his lip, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. His fingers hold Mark's hair so tight it stings and runs down Mark's spine to settle on the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

And it's when Mark hums around his cock one last time that Chenle's hips snap forward before he buries himself into the tight heat and comes, spilling down Mark's throat with a low grunt. Mark almost gags but Chenle pulls out fast enough, and Mark licks the cum that escapes from his mouth, pink tongue darting to the corner of his mouth before he bends down and licks Chenle's softening dick, cleaning him up from any cum.

Chenle's tight grip relaxes on Mark's head and it changes to a soft caress where he had held tight, his fingers expertly making the ache go away and eliciting goosebumps to run down Mark's body. When he cleans everything and looks up, waiting for further instructions, Chenle has a lazy grin on his face, features all relaxed and mellow. He pats his thigh twice and smiles wide. "Come on, baby. Come here."

Mark's knees and back hurt from the posture he'd been in, his bones aching and cracking, a grimace showing up on his face, but all the discomfort vanishes when he sits on Chenle's lap, the desk digging against his back, and Chenle looks at him like he'd devour him whole — all hungry and fierce.

"Is my baby hard?" Chenle mockingly asks, hands running over Mark's covered thighs before he presses down on his obvious erection, ripping a moan from Mark. "Oh... is this all because you were sucking daddy off? Is that it, baby?"

He shyly nods once before he repeats the notion, making it bigger. It's different being all on the open now, away from the security of being under the desk, when all the lights in the office are on and people are making noise outside of the door. But he knows what Chenle likes and what he wants more is to make Chenle proud and happy.

"Yes," Mark says, shifting a little. That makes his erection rub against Chenle's thigh and it knocks the breath out of his lungs, his body tensing up as he whines. But he doesn't grind down — Chenle hadn't given him the permission to do so, as much as he wanted to.

One of Chenle's hand squeezes his hip to call his attention. "Does my baby want to come now? Or do you want to keep waiting until you're back home? Hmm?"

"Now, _please_ — _"_

"Please, what?"

Mark breathes in, his head light. " _Please_ , daddy. Please. I want you so much."

Chenle tentatively guides Mark's hips with his hands, making him grind down against his thigh, and Mark gasps, his hips stuttering in place.

That makes Chenle bark out a laugh. "Look at you... all desperate just with _that_. Are you that horny, baby?"

Mark knows that his face is all flushed already, but his body feels _too_ warm for him not to be blushing even more now. But he nods his head and leans down to hide his face against Chenle's sweaty neck, shakily breathing in.

"Then come on, grind against daddy and cum just like that."

Chenle doesn't need to say it twice. Mark releases a whine just with that and his hips start moving of their own accord, desperately grinding down against Chenle's thigh after his own release. Chenle holds him tight by the waist, moving his body and adjusting his legs to make it better for Mark who only pants and whines against his neck, breath grazing against his warm skin.

"Come on, baby."

Mark's breath hitches in place before he moans once more, licking over his dry lips as he keeps rutting desperately, the fabric of his underwear creating friction against his hard cock that makes him all dizzy, but it's when Chenle slides one of his hands from Mark's hip to cup his ass, squeezing the flesh over the pants, and putting more pressure on Mark's movements, that Mark can't help and he keens, closing his eyes tight as he cums inside his pants, hips jerking in place.

Chenle hums and helps Mark keep moving his hips lazily, riding on the euphoric wave until it becomes too much for me. When Mark pulls back from the crook of Chenle’s neck, panting hard and sweat dripping down the side of his neck, Chenle smiles wide and tucks a lock behind Mark’s ear, resting his hand on Mark’s nape.

“Can you handle some more, baby?”

Mark nods enthusiastically, his heart beating fast. “Yes, daddy.”


End file.
